


the better lightwood

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Malec, jimon, literally the fluffiest fluff ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Magnus finally decide to settle the debate about which Lightwood brother is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the better lightwood

"Hold on! Listen to me here, Magnus. Jace is better than Alec in so many different ways. Hell, I can't even list all of them!"

 

Magnus snorted at Simon's words. "You can't list all of them because you can't think of a single way in which your boyfriend is better than mine."

 

"No, I can think of a million different ways in which Jace is better," Simon retaliated.

 

Magnus gave him a sly look. "Are you sure about that, Lewis? You don't seem very confident about the fact."

 

"Fine then. We're going to settle this, once and for all." Simon said, fuming. He called out to the brothers, who were training in the room across from where he and Magnus were biding their time. "Jace! Come over here, and bring your brother. It's an emergency!"

 

Jace and Alec ran over, still shirtless from their training session. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Magnus was ogling Alec, and Simon was pretty sure that he could be seen doing the same thing to Jace.

 

"What's the emergency?" Alec asked, looking around. "I don't see any demons."

 

Magnus made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "That's not the emergency, Alexander."

 

"Yeah," Simon butted in. "We're trying to decide who the better Lightwood brother is."

 

"Well," Jace mused, pretending to think. "After examining the evidence, I have to say that the blond Lightwood brother is the better out of the two."

 

Alec grinned. "You can think?"

 

Jace smacked him on the arm. "Of course I can."

 

"Boys, boys," Magnus interrupted. "Both of you cannot think. Now go sit down over there on the beanbags so that dear Samuel and I can finish our very important debate."

 

"My name isn't Samuel," Simon muttered under his breath.

 

"Oh, it isn't? I'm sorry, Seamus. It's my damn memory; I can't remember anything these days."

 

He groaned. "My name is Simon, Magnus. Not Seamus, Samuel, or Seraphim."

 

"Really?" he asked. "Are you sure? Because I could swear that it was Sammy."

 

"I give up on you, Magnus. Now you two, over there, shoo." Simon said to the two Lightwoods, who were towering over Magnus and him, looking amused by their debacle. He gestured towards the beanbag chairs at the other end of the room. "Go sit there and watch. You can speak up if anything we say is incorrect."

 

They lumbered back and sunk down into the chairs as Simon finished speaking. Simon could hear Jace muttering some choice curse words at Magnus for interrupting their training session under his breath.

 

"Alec is better." Magnus said outright, as if it were a fact.

 

"No, Jace is," Simon retorted. "He's more athletic."

 

"Alec is sensitive and caring, and I couldn't say the same thing about Mr. Golden Boy over there." Jace waved when he heard Magnus say his name.

 

"Yeah, but Jace pretty much saved the whole world with his heavenly fire thing. Did Alec do that?"

 

"But Alec has a bigger dick." Magnus said bluntly, raising his voice so that Alec could hear him from the back of the room. Simon could see his face go red.

 

"What?" Simon choked out. "How could you possibly know?"

 

Magnus didn't say anything, but just smirked.

 

"Did you sleep with him?" Simon asked, horrified.

 

"No, of course not. But when we were vacationing a few months ago, without you, Jace had a little wardrobe malfunction and flashed the whole hotel by accident."

 

"Don't," Jace yelled. "Stop talking about this. Alec is better, case closed."

 

Magnus smiled and stood up. He reached a hand out to Simon. "Don't worry, Seth. We'll finish this debate later, and that time, your Golden-Boy boyfriend might have a chance of winning."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu w those kudos and comments!! they make my day!


End file.
